


Moving Forward

by thepinkus27



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Read This, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Mentioned Jason (Falsettos), Mentioned Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Mentioned Trina (Falsettos), Post-Song: The Baseball Game (Falsettos), Soft Marvin (Falsettos), Sweet, This Is STUPID, Whizzer Brown-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: Whizzer doesn't think he should come back. Marvin thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 43





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerditaStarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaStarr/gifts), [SheWantsItAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWantsItAll/gifts).



> Everybody has been so nice to me lately and my fics have sold pretty well so here's another one. This is the hurt/comfort vibing in my notes that I said I would post, and I gifted it to the couple people who said they wanted it and then talked me down, so yeah. I can't believe I'm posting this.

It was the early morning. The sun had begun to rise and paint the sky pretty mixtures of orange and yellow as the night was chased away. Anyone who was up during this time would surely take a moment to admire it, if not fall back asleep. 

It should represent the new beginnings for the reunited couple, who had met for the first time in two years at their son's baseball game. Unfortunately Whizzer didn't see it that way. 

He had been excited to see Marvin, who grinned at him from the stands and could hardly contain himself, but Mendel looked disgusted and Trina looked confused and Whizzer felt like his presence was unwelcome, like he didn't really belong there. He supposed nothing had really gone horribly wrong. He spent time with Marvin afterwards and caught up, but he couldn't escape the feeling that he might break up their family again if he truly let himself back in. 

So here Whizzer was, hiding in the bathroom. He eyed his reflection, who, in turn, eyed him back. He stepped away from the mirror and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he bent over. His mind raced with questions, such as "how could I do this?" and "what was I thinking?" His chest rose and fell at an increasingly rapid pace as his tummy twisted itself into knots. A small sob escaped his lips, followed by more and more and before he knew it he couldn't hold himself back. He pulled at his hair as he cried, his emotions only becoming more overwhelming. 

Whizzer was brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his back and he stood up straight and whipped around. 

He saw none other than Marvin, who was chuckling at how quickly Whizzer reacted. Marvin was supposed to be asleep. Why was he here? "Whoa there, kid. You okay?" 

Whizzer wiped his tears away quickly, but was still shaking and the feeling of anxiety still remained. "I'm fine," He lied, not really fooling anyone. 

Marvin opened his arms and motioned for Whizzer to come in. "Talk to me." 

Whizzer didn't hesitate to accept his hug. He pressed his face into Marvin's chest, and felt his strong arms wrap around him, and the anxiety was gradually replaced with a feeling of safety. Although he couldn't help but resume his sobbing. He felt so embarrassed, Marvin finding him like this. 

"Whizzer, tell me what's wrong," Marvin said sternly, brushing his fingers through Whizzer's soft hair. 

Right, Whizzer hadn't realized he had yet to answer his question. He whined, a nonverbal way of telling Marvin he'd rather not speak. He just needed his cuddles. And to pour his emotions from inside of himself onto Marvin's shirt. 

"Okay, you don't have to right this instant. But I'd like to know and you'll feel better talking about it, okay?" Marvin kissed his head and then pat his back. 

"Mhm," Whizzer hummed, sighing. 

After what felt like an eternity of Whizzer crying and holding onto Marvin for dear life as Marvin felt totally helpless and unsure of how to help, Whizzer spoke up. 

"I just... I don't think I should re-enter your life," Whizzer said, keeping his eyes trained on the ground, afraid to see how Marvin would react. 

"Why do you feel that way?" Marvin said incredulously, furrowing his brows. He spent an entire two years pining for Whizzer, there was nothing more he wanted than the man in his arms. "Everything went fine." 

"I hurt everyone, Marvin! I caused Trina so much pain, I broke up your family, I indirectly caused you to lash out at everyone! I'm gonna remind them of what happened, open up old wounds! Nobody wants me around!" Whizzer shouted, wailing as he threw himself back into Marvin's arms. His fingers dug into Marvin's back as he pressed his body into his own. 

Marvin was quick to rub circles soothingly into Whizzer's back. His heart hurt at how Whizzer blamed himself for everything. He had no idea Whizzer felt that way. "Baby, it wasn't you, not at all. I knew I was gay, I just thought getting married to a woman would fix it. It was a plan doomed to fail. You had nothing to do with that. And you shouldn't blame yourself for how I acted while we were split. My behaviour is my responsibility, not yours." 

Marvin lifted Whizzer's chin so he could kiss him, although it was more like their lips brushed together than anything. Marvin continued, "Charlotte and Cordelia will be really happy for us. They've always been supportive of me. Plus, you and Jason seem really close. I mean, he invited you. And me, I've missed you like crazy. I really want you back, Whizzer. I promise, I'll make it worth your while." 

Whizzer breathed shakily and attempted to find the words to reply with through the fogginess in his brain. His head felt so fuzzy, he could hardly think beyond replaying everything that had just unfolded. 

"You've really changed, Marvin," Whizzer eventually said, letting the last few tears slide down his cheeks like rain on a window. A hopefulness was in his eyes as they met Marvin's, and he wore a small smile, impressed with his boyfriend. 

Marvin would've never admitted he was in the wrong before, or opened up about his feelings for Whizzer, nor would he have treated Whizzer so kindly and with such patience, so Whizzer felt good about this. 

Marvin cupped both of Whizzer's cheeks and wiped the remaining tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Well, I certainly tried. I can't say I'm perfect, but I think I'm better. Hearing you say that really means a lot to me." 

Whizzer nodded, and then smiled. "Everything you've just done, it means a lot to me too," He said softly, kicking the ground absentmindedly. "You would've never done it before." 

Marvin placed his hands on Whizzer's waist and sprinkled sweet little kisses all over Whizzer's collarbone and shoulders. "Let's not talk about the past. I can't undo what I did then, but I can try and fix it now. And I think I've done what I can. I mean, I have you." He smiled and ran a hand through Whizzer's hair and kissed him gently. 

"Well yeah, of course. Can we go back to bed?" Whizzer asked, placing his hands on Marvin's biceps. He never noticed how muscular his arms were until now. It made Whizzer want to swoon. 

"Sure." Marvin kissed his forehead before letting go of him and walking back to bed. He laid on his back and Whizzer climbed on top of him and let his head rest on Marvin's chest. "Feeling better, kid?" 

"Yeah, thanks again," Whizzer said, and pressed a kiss to Marvin's chin, trying to act as he normally would, which was happy, energetic and affectionate. He felt drained and down, but was hoping some sleep would help clear his head. "I just wanna cuddle you all day." 

"Sounds like a plan. We love you, Whizzer, okay? I love you. And I never want to let you go, ever," Marvin promised, and kissed his head. He rubbed Whizzer's back up and down. 

Whizzer beamed, and pecked Marvin's lips before settling down. He closed his eyes and hummed in response. Marvin rubbing his back felt nice, along with all the kind words. "Can you touch my hair?" 

Marvin ran a hand through it. "Like that?" 

Whizzer could feel his body relax. "Yeah but pretend you're massaging shampoo." 

Marvin lightly scratched his scalp. "How's that?" 

"Good, really good," Whizzer said lazily, a smile spreading across his face. 

Marvin felt his heart swell with love for this man. He couldn't help the pure adoration in his eyes when he looked at Whizzer. "You're cute." 

Whizzer could totally fall asleep right then and there, although he felt bad for future Whizzer, who'd have to fix his hair and make it all neat and presentable again. But for now though, he felt like a happy little puppy from all the attention and affection. 

"You're gonna hate me for this but there's really something about your hair sticking out in every direction that makes you look more human. You just look so perfect all the time." Marvin wore a wide smile, and Whizzer was looking forward to seeing more of it. 

"Enjoy it while you can, Marvin. But for now, shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Of course Whizzer was pretending to be cross with him, the smile on his face made it clear. 

Marvin chuckled. "And there's the Whizzer I know and love." 

Whizzer shushed him, and then the couple settled into silence as they closed their eyes and returned to sleep. This time waking at a reasonable hour and to a hungry Jason.


End file.
